thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Theme Lyrics
"Songs That Don't Need Lyrics But I Added Them Anyway HA!" or "Theme Lyrics" for short is a series created by Doug in which he sings lyrics set to theme songs that previously lacked them. The lyrics videos have appeared on a roughly weekly basis since the first video was posted in late February 2009. =Style= The basis of the series is provided entirely by the title sequence of the videos, in which a disclaimer appears: "Songs That Don't Need LYRICS But I added Them Anyway HA!" Following this, the opening sequence of a show plays while Doug provides lyrics to the opening theme, singing them himself. The subject of the lyrics may vary, usually providing background information or commenting on the show's impact on pop culture. However the opening may also directly refer to the opening sequence, and in fact the video for "Batman: The Animated Series" is a narration of the visual elements of the opening sequence. More obvious than the lyrical content, however, is that they are consistently set to the original theme song, often to a ridiculous extent. =List of Episodes and Lyrics= X-Men (2/24/09) :X-Men are cool :X-Men rule :They're no fools :X-Mens duel :Fighting ghouls :They're not tools :Breaking rules :(X-Men kick major X-ass!) :First you got the Wolverine :Super-mega death machine :Gambit's cards are really keen :Shine like rubies :Cyclops always leads the team :While sometimes making out with Jean :Rogue and Storm are real hotties :With big boobies :Jubilee cheerfully fireworks off quickly :And the Beast once at least quotes the book "War and Peace" :ESP is the key constantly for Xavier! :And there's some other X-Men too :But they don't have a lot to do :Just some cameos for you :To view :And there's this evil bad guy who :Lost his parents 'cause they're Jews :Magneto's his nom de plume :It's true! :All these guys want this guy :Flying high in the sky :Really trying not to die :Getting by knowing why :They are the saviors :Xavier's X-Men kick ass! :X-Men is a kick-ass show :Now you know! Batman: The Animated Series (3/1/09) :Batman the Animated Series... :It's eerie... :Mysteries... :Who are these guys? :Whoa! :Holy shit! :They just blew up a bank. :Insurance won't cover it! :I'm thinkin' it's time to open a bucket a of whoop-ass! :Batman is on the way :To save the day (Run away! Run away! Run away!) :Climb up the building :Boy, we're fast climbers :I'm gonna kick your ass :Stick 'em up! :Shut the fuck up! :Owie! Ow! :Don't you guys ever give it up? :You do this every week! :Why don't you get a job? :Halt! Desist! :Oh, they're tied up, no prob. :I'll just stand here and...pose! :Why are there no credits? Gargoyles (3/13/09) :(Gargoyles fight off evil...) :Stone by day, warriors by night :Taking prisoners, taking flight :Disney's way of showing they :Don't have to be so prissy gay. :Gargoyles got the shaft in their day :Their pals got smashed into ashtrays. :Now in the future, :They will return :And they're pissed off to be here! :Gargoyles live to serve and protect :With help from the cast of Star Trek :Seriously :They're like half of the voices :I mean, they're all good actors and everything :But it's weird! Rugrats (3/21/09) :Rugrats are cute and funny :Like barrels of bunnies :Tommy, Chuckie, Dil and Lil :Are all the rage. :Angelica is a snitch :And one grade-A bitch :This show ran fifteen years :And yet they never age. :There was that show "All Grown Up" :Which made kids throw up :I never did see it :But I hear it's shit. :This show makes fun of old folks :Mixed in with boob jokes :How did Rugrats stay on for so long? :Because they're :Cute! :(Aww! That's precious! So adorable!) :Too cute! The Simpsons (3/27/09) :Simpsons - the show that never dies :Don't ask why their skin's yellow :It's just how they roll :Look, Bart's in trouble! :I can't believe this show :Just got a new intro :They had this one here :For 20 years, maybe more. :I guess that means they'll stay around even longer :The show just doesn't seem that stronger! :It peaked in the 90s :Now I can't stand the friggin' rhyming! :Just bow out before it gets frightening. :It keeps Fox alive amidst the other losers :And "Family Guy", the rip-off show worshipped by college viewers! :But I digress, let's view the rest. :How come none of them ever have normal hairstyles? :And haven't they worn those same clothes for quite a while? :Look! There's a baby driving :Never screaming, never crying :Oh, it's Marge :Isn't that so freakin' precious? :Plus, they seem to get some laughter :Well, too late now, maybe after :We hear Homer scream like a banshee. :I love that part! :Now here's a really funny couch gag! :Okay, that wasn't too funny :What do I know? :Aw hell, just screw it :On with the show! Category:Content